Potter Family Still Alive
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Harry Potter is female and is dating Daphne, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Heather Potter has rett syndrome and Asperger syndrome. GP and Parents are still alive. Multi Relationship with more then one Girlfriend with Five Girlfriend


Summary Four- HP

Harry Potter is in wheelchair and is female with penis and the size of the penis is 18.9 inches long and 18.9 inches wide. Harry Potter is dating Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger has double uteruses, Ginny Weasley has double uteruses, Luna Lovegood has double uteruses, and Daphne Greengrass has double uteruses. Harry Potter's full name is Heather Potter and Heather Potter has rett syndrome and Asperger syndrome. Heather is severely autistic and Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Daphne are sharing room with Heather. Heather has big and thick dick which is even bigger when Heather has erection and the size of the erection is 19.9 inches long and 19.9 inches wide dick. Daphne and Hermione, Luna, Ginny can fit the dick in their pussy and vagina, and anus which is butt and can fit the penis is in their mouth. Heather owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, egg vibrator, anal beads, and bondage set in red, inflatable vibration butt plug. Daphne has custom dildo of the Heather's penis and is realistic and cums into her pussy. Hermione has custom made dildo of the Heather's penis and is realistic and cums into her pussy. Luna has custom made dildo of the Heather's penis and is realistic and cums into her pussy. Ginny has custom made dildo of the Heather's penis and is realistic and cums into her pussy. Heather has pussy sex toy that is custom made of Daphne's pussy, Hermione's pussy, Luna's Pussy, and Ginny's pussy. Heather is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of the diapers is Abena Abri-Form level 4 adult diapers. Heather is wearing diaper to class and to bed because she cannot control when to pee and when to poop. Heather is very kinky, Daphne is very kinky, Hermione is very kinky, Ginny is very kinky, and Luna is very kinky. Their kinks are age play, wet diaper, and messy diaper, and rough sex, and Daddy kinks, Mommy kinks. Lily Evans-Potter is alive and James Potter is alive as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Fred Weasley. It is after final battle at Hogwarts and Teddy Lupin is living with his parents. Heather is living with Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, and Ginny Weasley. Vernon Dursley is dead because Lord Voldemort or knows as Tom Marvolo Riddle Killed Vernon Dursley. Heather Potter killed Lord Voldemort which also knows as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione will be playing Mommy, Heather will be playing Daddy, and Daphne will be playing nine years old, Ginny will be playing nine month old baby, and Luna will be playing one year old baby\toddler. Lily is very kinky and James is very kinky and their kinks are age play, rough sex, mommy kinks and daddy kinks with wet diaper and messy diaper. Lily will be playing mommy sometimes and playing nine month old baby sometime. James will be play daddy sometime and 2 years old sometime. Lily is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so she wears diapers. James is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so he wears diapers. The brand of diapers that Lily wears is Abena Delta form adult diapers. The brand of diapers that James wears is Moli-Care super plus adult diaper. James owns cock locker inflatable 10 inch dildo, egg vibrator, anal beads, and bondage set in black, inflatable vibration butt plug. James is professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Heather is in soul bonds with Daphne, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Lily is professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Heather is in sixth year, Hermione is in sixth year, Daphne is in sixth year, Luna is in fifth year, and Ginny is in fifth year. Remus is professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The animals can come to Hogwarts are dog, cat, Toad, Owl, and Crups. Heather Potter is in Choir at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily teaches Muggle Studies, James teaches Wizard History, and Remus teaches DADA which is Defense against Dark Arts. Muggle Studies has laptop with internet access with runes inside of the laptops. Defense against dart arts is practice and theories with essay. Wizard History is history about wizardry world and need to have essay on the topic in the history. Heather's classes are DADA, Potions, Wizard History, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient Runes. Hermione's Classes are DADA, Potions, and Wizard History, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient runes. Daphne's classes are DADA, Potions, Wizard History, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient Runes. Luna's classes are DADA, Potions, Wizard History, muggle studies, lunch, Arithmancy, and study of ancient runes. Ginny's classes are DADA, Potions, Wizard History, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Arithmancy, and Study of ancient runes. Heather is Gryffindor, Hermione is Gryffindor, Daphne is slytherin, Luna is ravenclaw, and Ginny is Gryffindor. Lily was Gryffindor, James was Gryffindor, and Remus was Gryffindor. Snape still teaches Potions and was slytherin with being Heather's Godfather and Honorary uncle. Remus is Heather's honorary uncle with being close friend with Heather's parents. Sirius is second godfather for Heather and other honorary uncle to Heather. Heather is perfect for Gryffindor, Daphne is perfect for slytherin, and Hermione is perfect for Gryffindor. Luna and Ginny are in their fifth year so they need to do ordinary wizardry levels exams. Daphne passed her ordinary wizardry levels exams, Hermione passed her ordinary wizardry levels exams, and Heather passed her ordinary wizardry levels exams.

 _ **The end of summary four- hp.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series and J. K Rowling own Harry Potter Series.**_


End file.
